1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to engine repair, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lay shaft repair kit and method for replacement of a worn portion of a fuel injector lay shaft control linkage, as typically utilized with an electric motive division engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of clamping pipes and the like is known in the prior art. Heretofore such repairing devices have failed to accommodate a portion of a fuel injector control shaft known as a "lay shaft" without removal of such shaft from the engine assembly. Examples of splicing devices for tubular members may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,038,737 to Bretone utilizing an annular sealing ring to secure plural portions of sewage pipe together.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,472 to Parrish sets forth a clamping assembly to surroundingly engage a pipe portion and apply a clamping force to the clamping member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,801 to Kobuck, et al., sets forth a method of inserting a metal sleeve within a tube to bridge defective portions of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,870 to Szalvay sets forth a pipe repair sleeve apparatus to expand a repair sleeve within a pipe to extend beyond either side of the portion of the pipe to be repaired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,430 to Stata sets forth a split cylindrical sleeve comprised of two half shelves to be expanded within a pipe structure to repair such structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved lay shaft repair kit and method as set forth by the instant invention that overcomes the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in application, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.